Lancer (Fate/stay night)
Summary Lancer (ランサー, Ransā) is the Lancer-class Servant of Bazett Fraga McRemitz in the Fifth Holy Grail War of Fate/stay night. He becomes the Servant of Kirei Kotomine after Kirei fatally wounds Bazett, and remains under his command for the duration of the War. Due to Kirei not taking winning the War seriously, he is only used to scout out other Masters and Servants, all while remaining weakened due to a Command Spell. Caren Hortensia acts as his Master during the events of Fate/Hollow Ataraxia. Lancer's True Name is Cú Chulainn (クー・フーリン, Kū Fūrin), the Child of Light (光の御子, Hikari no Miko), a hero from the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology. He was a demigod, the offspring of a mortal woman, Deichtine, the younger sister of King Conchobar mac Nessa, and the deity, Lugh, the god who governed over the sun and a member of the Danann divine family in Celtic Mythology. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B. Likely 7-B with Striking Death Flight. Name: Lancer, Cú Chulainn, Blue Spearman of the Wind Origin: Fate/Stay Night Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Servant/Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility and senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Regeneration Negation, Can easily predict the course of incoming projectiles; Magic Resistance (C Rank), Rune Magic which allows for Forcefields, Elemental Manipulation, Amping of Gae Bolg and his Physical Parameters; Can temporarily fight on with even lethal injuries; Able to turn into spirit form, Is an expert at slaying monsters Attack Potency: Small City level (Has B-rank strength, superior to Archer and comparable to Saber under Shirou). Likely City level with Striking Death Flight (Broke Rho Aias with his thrown Gae Bolg, though this may have been due to a battle of concepts). Gae Bolg also ignores conventional durability. Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Fastest Servant of the Fifth Grail War alongside Rider) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class TJ+ (His Fate/Zero counterpart rends steel by the pressure of his swings alone, has higher strength than Archer) Durability: Town level to City level with runic barriers (Stated to be able to block a great Noble Phantasm), immune to conventional weapons Stamina: Tireless till he has a magic source Range: Extended melee range; several kilometers with throwing Standard Equipment: Gae Bolg Intelligence: As Ireland's Child of Light, Lancer is renowned for his incredible combat ability, killing Culann's fierce guard hound as a child even before being properly trained. Although he is skilled at fighting offensively as one of the Knight Classes, Lancer is an even better defensive fighter, parrying blows from Saber's invisible sword and surviving a battle with every Servant as per Kirei's Command Seal, including the monstrously powerful Berserker. This is all while the same Command Seal prevented him from going all out, and is only seen using his true ability while fighting Archer for the second time in the Unlimited Blade Works route, with the narrative making it clear that Archer only survived the encounter due to fighting Lancer previously, the latter easily overwhelming the former. He's able to fight with intensity, using every part of the spear to attack his opponents and leaving few opportunities to counter attack, allowing him to close in on foes despite the disadvantage it would normally create for a lance wielder. He is also highly experienced in the use of the original eighteen Norse Runes as well as other forms thaumaturgy, easily determining the quality and origin of the Blood Fort Andromeda and supplementing his martial skills with boons provided by the use of Runes, being proficient enough to qualify for the Caster class despite his reputation. He is also an expert monster hunter, giving him great comparability against monsters or those who can become monsters or were monsters in the past (i.e. Rider) Weaknesses: Lancer is somewhat arrogant and has a "warrior's dignity". He can be goaded into using the Soaring Spear as opposed to the Barbed Spear. He has horrible luck for a Servant, which leads to many of his attempts in using Gae Bolg to fail. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Gáe Bolg - Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death.gif|Gáe Bolg- The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death Gáe Bolg - Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death.gif|Gáe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death '-Gáe Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death' (ゲイ・ボルク: 刺し穿つ死棘の槍, Gei Borugu: Sashi Ugatsu Shitoge no Yari): is an attack focused on a single target, created by Lancer to suit his own style, that strikes a fatal blow that always pierces the opponent's heart and ruins their body from within with its thousand iron thorns. It literally freezes the mana in the air, and it can easily be perceived as a sure-kill technique by all those around simply from being charged with magical energy. Once Gáe Bolg's name has been called, the cursed spear reverses the nature of causality, the meaning of "cause and effect" in the order of things, to make it so the cause of the "lance being thrust" comes from the effect of the "opponent's heart being pierced" by it. It determines the opponent's fate simply through its use, an always fatal move that pierces the heart with one thrust. It is also possible for him to activate it without actively striking the heart. '-Gáe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death' (ゲイ・ボルク: 突き穿つ死翔の槍, Gei Borugu: Tsuki Ugatsu Shishō no Yari): This technique utilizes the full potential of Gáe Bolg's curse, converting prana into energy and releasing the accumulated power after the spear is hurled, detonating on impact with enough power to blow away a multitude of enemies. In contrast to the Impaling Barbed Death property, the Striking Death Flight attempts to blow away large groups of enemies, instead of dispatching a single foe with sure lethality. Personal Skills '-Battle Continuation' (戦闘続行, Sentō Zokkō, localized as "Marshall"): is the strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. Lancer's A-Rank Battle Continuation makes it possible for him to fight even with deadly injuries and will remain alive for as long as he does not receive a decisive fatal wound (i.e. having his heart or head completely destroyed). '-Disengage' (仕切り直し, Shikiri-Naoshi): The ability to break away from combat. Due to having C Rank proficiency in this skill, it also has the bonus ability of returning the conditions of a fight back to what they were at the beginning. '-Divinity' (神性, Shinsei): is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. '-Rune Magic' (ルーン, Rūn, lit. "Rune"): Knowledge about this type of Magecraft that originated in northern Europe. He has mastered the original eighteen Norse Runes, which would give him A-Rank proficiency as Caster, but is downgraded to B-Rank proficiency as Lancer. With it he is able to achieve a variety of effects such as setting up runic barriers that are able to block great Noble Phantasms, amplifying the effects of Gae Bolg to make it equal an A-Rank Noble Phantasm, setting fire to all of Einzbern Castle, and creating the field where neither Lancer nor his opponent can retreat from, ensuring honorable combat. '-Protection from Arrows' (矢避けの加護, Ya-yoke no Kago): is an increased defense against ranged attacks by predicting the projectiles' trajectories through exceptional means, such as hearing the sound of air being cut, or sensing the killing intent of the enemy. As long as the shooter is within the line of sight, this skill user can track down ranged weapons with his eyes and defend against them. Does not apply for attacks made from extremely far distances or with a great area-of-effect. Lancer has demonstrated this skill on numerous occasions, deflecting Archer's projectiles and True Assassin's dirks with relative ease. Note: Removing the spear from the wound doesn't remove the curse. Not to be confused with the character of the same name from Fate/Zero. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Anime Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Runes Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Element Users Category:Male Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Tier 7